Sewing machines generally function by reciprocating a threaded needle into and out of one or more layers of fabric to form a row of stitches in the fabric. While some sewing machines are operated in a stationary fashion while the fabric is repositioned underneath the needle, other sewing machines, such as quilting machines, are operated in a maneuverable fashion by repositioning the needle while the fabric remains stationary. When operated in this maneuverable fashion, the fabric is typically mounted on a fabric frame.
One difficulty encountered with maneuverable quilting machines and fabric frames is accurately sewing a row of stitches along a predetermined path on the fabric during operation of the quilting machine. Where the quilting machine is able to be maneuvered in any direction on the fabric frame, it can be difficult for a user to accurately guide the needle of the maneuverable quilting machine along a predetermined path where the user desires to form a row of stitches without straying from the path.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.